


Billet-Doux

by VivaldiChase



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Well kinda fluff, also mentions of lots of idols, rated t for soonyoung's mouth, seokmin is only mentioned im so sorry, shy junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Billet-Douxbil·let-doux/ˌbilāˈdo͞o/noun●a love letter





	

The streets were filled with different types of street food and street lights. In each corner of the streets you could see children playing in the snow, hear merry tunes drifting through the air and smell the scent of chocolate, coffee and pastries all around. Everything's in harmony and everyone's walking around from shop to shop to buy late presents and food to serve on the biggest event of every year, New Year.

Houses, hotels, malls and even small apartments were all dressed up into cute or dazzling ornaments highlighted by the snow falling down softly on them. In one certain house, the lights were dim and the walls were nearly bare save for the small christmas tree in the middle of the living room and stockings hanging on the windows and fireplace. Silence spread through the whole house 'til a loud bang echoed.

Junhui laid his head on his desk, ripping another page from his notebook and throwing it away. He groaned as he felt the the pen fall from the desk but made no move to get it. He rolled his head from left to right repeatedly and sighed. That was the second notebook that he had consumed in an attempt to write a love letter.

His phone vibrated from its place on the desk. He reached out and squinted at the brightness of the screen. He tried to lower it down but it was the lowest it could get. Junhui unlocked the phone and frowned at the 1000+ notifications in the group chat he had with his friends. Well, more like his 3 friends and his friends' friends.

Junhui is a really quiet person in university and really shy as well. Though he loves to perform, he doesn't have the guts to do it infront of other people and even though he has the looks(his classmates' words not his) he doesn't have the courage to go up to anyone at all and he has a hard time making friends since they all seem so terrifying. Then again everything in the university is terrifying aside from his English professor, Mr. Hong, he's cool.

The phone vibrated again and he decided to open the group chat, scared of what may be happening. He scrolled up a couple of times and decided on reading whatever part he's at because honestly what do these guys even talk about that actually make sense?

 _ **kwonspo!!1!1**_  
○ _r u guys sure abt this  
○wat abt junnie he doesnt know abt it :/ _

_**Pastel Satan**_  
○ _I think Jun's kind of busy right now. He hasn't talked yet._

_**memesolie**_  
○ _who's jun_

__**kwonspo!!1!1**  
○the other exchange student from china!!!  
○wtf hansol he's like in the same class as u r 

_**memesolie**  
○isn't the exchange student in seokmin-hyung's year????_

__**dabhao**  
○That would b me in seok's class  
○The other exchange student is in wonwoo-hyung's year 

Junhui gulped at seeing the name of Wonwoo. He's hopeless over Wonwoo, he knows.

__**kwonspo!!1!1**  
○oh my bad  
○i always thought hansol was older bc hes smart n all that  
○aNYWAYS JUNHUI DOESNT KNOW SO NO DECIDING TIL HE SAYS YES 

_**jeonghoe**  
○I haven't met Junhui yet. Is he even real_

__**kingming**  
○Hyung u rude of course hes real  
○Hes just very shy 

_**jeonghoe**  
○How do you know him_

__**kingming**  
○Jun-hyung was haohaos old housemate before he moved in with me  
○Hes very reserved and quiet 

_**dabhao**  
○And scared_

_**kingming**  
○He almost gave me a heart attack when we first met like imagine standing alone beside the doorway and then suddenly someone appears behind u in coffee printed pajamas whispering at u_

__**THE DEAD SEA**  
○the pajamas were cute mingyu  
○dont judge  
○also who changed my name into the dead sea i swear to god 

Junhui blushed the only person with Mingyu that time was Wonwoo, so the dead sea was probably Wonwoo. It was an embarrassing memory.

_He woke up really late because of watching reruns of The Coffee Prince that ended at 3am and decided to get himself cereal. He sluggishly dragged himself to the kitchen, not noticing the extra pairs of shoes by the door when he passed by._

_After grabbing his food, he noticed Minghao was nowhere to be found and dragged himself to Minghao's room to see if the boy was there. He noticed a tall figure leaning by the doorway and approached it without thinking. He noticed that the guy had a really breath-taking side profile but not as breath-taking as Wonwoo's._

_He tapped the guy softly on the shoulder and asked a low "who are you" and the guy jumped and hit his head at the wall beside him causing the wooden picture frame to fall. Junhui stared at the mess infront of him and heard footsteps approaching them. Minghao slid, literally slid, into view and stared at Junhui then to the guy on he floor before sighing._

_"Jun-hyung, did you whisper behind him?"_

_Junhui nodded and placed the cereal bowl down before picking up the frame and placing it back to its original place._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Junhui slowly said each word since he didn't want to accidentally say the wrong words._

_Somebody chuckled from Minghao's back and Junhui tensed at the familiar sound. He looked at Minghao and saw Wonwoo. The same Jeon Wonwoo that he'd being pining for ever since he helped Junhui with people who were planning to ruin his university life. He noticed Wonwoo eyeing him from head to toe and Junhui realized he was still in his favorite coffee pajamas._

_"That's the first time I ever heard you speak in Korean." Wonwoo grinned and fixed the beanie the wearing before waving at Junhui. He waved back and his eyes widened at his own action._

_Junhui bowed at them and apologized again before grabbing his cereal and run towards his room. He heard Wonwoo mumble 'cute' as he rushed by him and locked the door to his room. Ah, how embarrassing Junhui why._

__**kwonspo!!1!1**  
○idk i lost track of who did it  
○ur fault u rlly looked like the dead sea lately ho  
○**tho  
○eh same shit 

_**THE DEAD SEA**  
○i hate you_

_**kwonspo!!1!1**  
○u love me dont lie to urself :^)_

_**always last place**  
○what is this bullshit_

_**jeonghoe**  
○Which one your life or the fact that jisoo married you_

__**always last place**  
○are you not over the fact that jisoo chose me as someone more beautiful than you  
○you gotta fucking sugar up you salty buttercup  
○btw  
○who typed this nickname come on OUT AND FIGHT ME 

_**honghonghongbaguette**  
○dear calm down and don't curse please especially infront of your students :(_

__**always last place**  
○Im sorry for cursing Jisoo  
○whats with your nickname 

__**honghonghongbaguette**  
○????  
○OH MY GOSH xD 

_**memesolie**  
○i cant believe u still use xD_

Junhui knew that he was getting nowhere with the the message so he took a deep breath and typed in his message.

__**golden boi**  
○Um, hello? This is Junhui.  
○I tried to backread but I didn't get anything at all.  
○May I ask what's happening? 

__**kwonspo!!1!1**  
UR ALIVE  
○I WAS WORRIED SICK U WERENT PICKING UP FOR ○THE WHOLE HOUR WAS CALLING U  
○I ALMOST NAMED U THE DEADER BUT LESS SALTIER SEA 

__**Pastel Satan**  
○Ignore him.  
○There's a party on at Jisoo-hyung's place at the 31st for the New Year's party and his late birthday celebration. Are you going? 

_**golden boi**  
○A party? You're inviting me to a party?_

__**honghonghongbaguette**  
○its okay if you dont go!!  
○im not going to force you to go or anything its up to you!! 

__**golden boi**  
○No, I'm just overwhelmed.  
○This is the first time someone invited me to a party.. 

_**jeonghoe**  
○Wait so let me get this straight_

_**alway last place**  
○but you're never straight_

_**memesolie**  
○o damn u go prof_

__**jeonghoe**  
○Seungkwan shut up  
○Anyways you've never been to a party since you entered uni  
○What did you do for Christmas 

__**golden boi**  
○I ate and went to sleep after greeting Soonyoung, Jihoon and Minghao since I gave their gifts before Christmas.  
○That was it. I guess? 

_**jeonghoe**  
○What_

__**kwonspo!!1!1**  
○thats why he da golden boi u hoe  
○hes pure as heck ♡♡♡♡ 

_**THE DEAD SEA**  
○really? well we better make it worth it if youre going ;)_

__**always last place**  
○OH SHI  
○SHIPPING CRATES 

_**memesolie**  
○nice save prof_

__**always last place**  
○HE USED THE WINK  
○also ew dont call me prof outside university premises 

_**golden boi**  
○Sorry to cut in but what time does the party start?_

_**honghonghongbaguette**  
○it starts at 11!!_

_**golden boi**  
○11pm? That's usually my bedtime but I'll go!_

_**jeonghoe**  
○He even has a bedtime where the fuck did you find this untainted man_

_**THE DEAD SEA**  
○ill see you then ;)_

Junhui felt his heart beat race faster at the use of the smileys and turned his phone off. He stared at the mess on the floor and sighed. He started to pick up every piece of paper and threw each crumpled paper at the fireplace while doing the he loves me, he loves me not thing.

He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. Junhui smiles as he throws the last paper into the fireplace. He loves me but this feeling's all going to burn into ashes anyway.

\---

"Excuse me" Junhui mumbles as he passes through the sea of people by the mall lobby. Everyone's buzzing around in groups and the noise is too loud for his liking but since his friends decided to meet up by the mall for a hangout, he had no choice especially when Soonyoung and Minghao pulls out their "why Junhui should go" cards.

He hears a few giggles and whispers as he passed by a certain group of girls. He decides to ignore them and walk faster when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Junhui turns back sees a girl with dark hair and really red lipstick-- it kind of makes her look like a vampire with the paleness of her skin.

"Oppa," her friends(he assumes) giggles at their direction, "Does oppa want to go with me?"

Junhui internally(and probably externally too) cringes at the use of aegyo. Aside from the annoying giggles of her friends, which he notices are from his university, and the fact the she's pushing herself onto his arm, he feels extremely bothered by the looks of the passerbys especially from the elderly.

"I don't want too. I'm sorry," he tries to gently shrug the girl's hands off him but she only tightens her hands and it's incredibly painful, "May you move your hands? It hurts with your fingernails digging into my skin."

"But oppa-"

"This 'oppa' said he doesn't want too," Junhui turned and saw Seungkwan with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He swears he can hear angels and see an imaginary halo on his head along with the fiery background of hell behind Seungkwan, "So kindly let go and let him be."

The girl only tightened her grip around Junhui's arm and he swears he can feel the skin under her fingernails break. He shrugs off her hands harsher than before but she just clings to it and even stuck out her tongue at Seungkwan and Junhui prays for her soul.

"Hey, let go." Junhui heard a grunt as someone pulled the girl's hand off his arm. Whoever pulled it was strong enough to actually fight off the girl's grip.

The girl yelped loudly, causing a few people to turn and look at them. She hissed at the man who pulled her, "Do you not know to treat a woman!? Have you got no morals!?"

The man scoffed and held his chin high, "First of all, you pounced on the poor man and refused to let go when he was practically begging you to let go and now you accuse of having no morals?"

More people stared at the scene and started whispering around them. The girl noticed the amount of people gathering and pointed a sharp ass fingernail at them, "You'll pay for this", she stayed and glared at the guy and Seungkwan for a moment. She gave one last smile at Junhui (he swears he felt his body freeze in fear) and walked away.

Junhui sighed. He wanted nothing more than to sink on the floor and cry of relief because he was finally saved. When he meant everything in university is terrifying, he now meant every single inch of the university from the lessons to sharp nails of girls. He wants to hide away from all of them but that's not happening. 

He felt someone dragging his arm and snapped his head so quickly it made a cracking sound. He relaxed when he found out it was just Seungkwan, trying to drag him out of the crowd of people who formed to watch the little scene. Seungkwan guided him through the crowd safetly (except for that one time Junhui hit a pole because Seungkwan didn't see the thin pole in the way but that's better than what happened earlier). 

"Kwannie, there you are. I was getting worried," Jisoo's soft voice rang throughout the Junhui's ear instantly calming him, "Ah, you brought Junhui and Cheol with you too. That's nice we're complete!"

"Cheol", the man who helped Junhui, simply smiled and fist bumped with a boy who looked quite foreign. Junhui thinks his name was Hansol? He wasn't quite sure, he doesn't actually check people or any thing in general if he doesn't need too. Except if they're about books, books are always important.

Junhui felt himself being guided to sit down in the pizza parlor. He silently listened to all the conversations around him and took note of the names of the people there. Chan was the name of the boy who always wore and brought a beanie given by his brothers, Seokmin and Jihoon. Even though he knew Jihoon, he has never met Seokmin ever which was weird.

Seungcheol was the name of his saviour. Apparently, he makes covers on Youtube and posts his own pieces and was quite popular. No wonder some girls stopped and to ask a photo from him which he politely accepted and rejected the numbers that were given to him.

"Junhui? That's your name right?" Seungcheol asked and he nodded, "Are you usually this soft towards people?"

Jisoo, Chan and Hansol stared at Seungcheol and Junhui's silence and confusion made him continue his sentence.

"Soft to people. Like you allow yourself to be dragged by the flow in order for them not to get hurt or when it comes to a certain person you're very.. um, fond and your walls break."

Before Junhui could open his mouth that he was not "fond" about the girl earlier, Jisoo rapidly asked questions about what happened earlier. Seungkwan tried to answer each question but was cut off by another question asked by his husband. He gave up and waited for him to finish before deciding to speak again.

"..Did you get hurt? Did someone attempt to beat you up? Oh my god what if they come back? Are they part of a gang?" Jisoo panickedly asked him while reached over the table to grab his shoulders and shake him.

Junhui struggled to keep Jisoo's hands stable and ushered the elder to sit back on his seat. The rest of the people in the table looked amused at how panicked Jisoo was and at how he gulped a whole glass of water quicker than how he threw the questions one after another earlier.

"A girl grabbed me earlier and asked if I wanted to go with her. It wasn't anything scary," Lies. He's still terrified of what happened, "I got a few scratches from her nails but it's-"

"You got into a bitch fight?" Soonyoung's loud question brought the attention of a mother who glared at the boy's back after hearing the cuss word, "Junhui got into a bitch fight?"

"Ignore him. Sorry we're late and sorry for his unwanted entrance." Jihoon's head popped out from Soonyoung's shoulder and pushed the other to sit down on the chair beside Seungcheol.

Junhui shook his head and moved to make room for Jihoon. He noticed a ring on Jihoon's pinky that was certainly not there yesterday when they met for class, he made a mental note to ask about it later. He drank his water peacefully and watched Soonyoung have an animated fight with Chan about Lego. The previous topic slowly being forgotten.

He and Hansol silently had their own conversation at the side while the rest joined in the battle of Chan and Soonyoung about Lego. Hansol showed Junhui photos of the girl he's courting currently and asked for advice from him since he's older than him. Junhui must know something about courting right?

"Ah, I haven't courted nor dated anyone at all," Junhui softly laughed at it, "In fact, the only thing I know about romance is all from We Got Married and that honesty and patience plays a huge role on this."

Hansol nodded his head and typed it in the memo of his phone, "What did you see in We Got Married?"

The two launch into a deep conversation about We Got Married and which couple is the best one from Junhui's view. Junhui instantly talked about the Jonghyung and Yura of Girl's Day Couple. He showed a few clips about them and gushed about how they were and how it took them time and how cute it was.

They were so focused on their discussion that they didn't notice that the people they were waiting for arrived.

"Right? And in this special episode where they met Jinyoung and Gong Min. I love Jinyoung so much, she's really great and-"

"Who's Jinyoung?"

Junhui froze at the closeness of Wonwoo's voice and slightly looked back and saw him peeking over his shoulders. He yelped at his appearance and nearly dropped his phone to the ground. The whole table laughed at his reaction and greeted the rest of their friends.

"Jinyoung is a wife from 'We Got Married'. She's hyung's favorite so far!" Hansol happily filled in for Junhui who was hiding his face using his phone. He didn't have enough courage to face Wonwoo after freaking out the second time they meet. He was ready to drown in the possibilities that Wonwoo sees him as a complete weirdo and stops interacting with him and misses Wonwoo looking at him with a fond smile on his face. 

Seungkwan silently sips on his iced tea and watches the expressions on Junhui's and Wonwoo's face carefully. He smiles and takes out his phone silently so that no one would notice what he's doing.

_→Renjun?_

_**←seungkwan-hyung? arent you on a date with jisoo-hyung?** _

_→Yes, I am with Jisoo and our friends. I have a favor to ask you._

_**←sure im down for anything  
←except for stalking no stalking** _

_→Well, it's not exactly stalking but it's somehow related._

_**←pls dont let me follow any of your students to their homes** _

_→No, not that kind of stalking. I need you to find out if Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo have classes together._

_**←they do have one in my class arts and literature  
←what for?** _

_→Just something that needs to be done but I need your help._

\---

Junhui woke up to the shrill sounds of his alarm. He slowly opened his eyes and regretted everything when the sunlight attacked him. He could feel the throbbing in head growing more painful in every second that passes by. He sluggishly sat up and tried focusing his vision that seemed too blurry. It took a few tries to actually see that he was pointing at a trash can and not a beanie.

He headed off to the bathroom but halfway through he decided to just sit down in the hallway. His head hurt too much to deal with this. He sighed and blamed himself for getting carried way with Soonyoung's bribing that lead him to drink almost a whole case of beer. It didn't really help that he was a lightweight and it was his first time drinking alcohol.

Junhui evened his breathing and rubbed his eyes. He felt a bottle of water being offered to him. He said a quiet thanks and drank the whole bottle.

"You were that thirsty?"

Junhui dropped the bottle and whipped his head (he was sure he was going to break his neck in the near future) to see Wonwoo crouching down with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Wonwoo's hair was slightly damp though there were still water droplets running down his neck and chest. That's when it hits Junhui.

Wonwoo is shirtless and only wearing a towel around his hips.

Infront of him.

In his house.

Junhui raised his arms to block his eyes and his headache came back at full force. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the water bottle from the floor.

"Hey?" Junhui stiffened, "Why are you hiding? Did I do something?"

"You're.. shirtless in my house?"

Wonwoo scrunched his face in confusion before laughing out loud. Junhui lowered his arms to see Wonwoo's smiling face. Just his face, Wen Junhui, just his face. Don't you dare go any lower. He chants in his head.

"Sorry," Wonwoo cleared his throat to stop laughing but continued to smile, "It's a habit that I walk around in the apartment in only my towel. I didn't expect you to get all flustered." Junhui flushes even more and covers his eyes properly this time.

"I prepared some clothes for you in the guest room. Feel free to use the bathroom and come down for breakfast when you're finished. I'll drive you to the university." 

"University? But it's Christmas break-"

"Jihoon and Soonyoung called earlier saying that Professor Huang had an urgent announcement. I'll drive you there 'kay?" Wonwoo disappeared into his own room leaving a flustered Wen Junhui alone with the empty water bottle.

\---

"Did you get laid?" Soonyoung asked the moment Junhui entered the lecture room.

Jihoon tsked from his chair and smacked Soonyoung's hand with the ballpen he was holding, "Did you get your brain drowned by the alcohol and forget there's a thing called indoor voice?"

Soonyoung stuck out his tongue at Jihoon and moved a chair for Junhui to sit on. Junhui shyly smiled at the two before sitting down. Jihoon handed him his glasses that he apparently left in the karaoke booth last night. Slipping on the glasses and ignoring Soonyoung's gaze, he takes out the notebooks he needs as well as the post it notes.

"You never answered my question."

Junhui hummed and Soonyoung raised his eyebrow at him "Did you get laid Wen Junhui or will I have to force it out of you?"

He shook his head and played with the hem of his sweater, well technically, Wonwoo's sweater. Junhui explained what happened in the past few hours. While Jihoon just nodded and made a note to buy thank you gift for Wonwoo, Soonyoung groaned in frustration and dramatically slid down his chair.

"You didn't do anything? Nothing at a l l?"

Junhui shook his head and shrugged before returning to his notes. His eyes kept going onto a certain person's back who was laughing with some girl's joke. He felt a slight pang in his chest but he chose to ignore it. After all, there's nothing to be posessive of if in the first place that person or thing wasn't his.

"But you got to see him naked right?"

But ignoring Soonyoung's questions right now didn't seem to be right at all.

\---

"Sorry for calling you all students at this time of the month. It's for the semester's project I will be assigning you by groups of 4 to do it. Since it's quite difficult to do, you could divide each task individually or by pair. Listen up alright?" Mr. Huang waited for the class' respone before opening his laptop.

"Lee Jooheon, Kim Eunseo, Park Jinwoo and Bang Minah. Kim Eunseo, you're the leader."

"Mei Qi, Baek Juho, Lee Donghyuck and Xuan Yi. Donghyuck and Juho, please be there to guide both of them, okay?"

Junhui's attention kept zoning in and out from the professor's voice. He focused on writing on his notebook. From other people's view, he's the good student writing down everything and every detail the professor said but in fact, he was continuing the love letter that he failed to finish. He planned on finishing and giving it today.

"..ui. That's all the groups and I'll be needing all of you to write down your email on your way out. Class dismissed."

Junhui folded the letter that he made. He noticed that his name wasn't called at all or maybe it was and he never actually heard it because of the letter. He felt shy to ask Mr. Huang to repeat the names of his group mates. It's not the first time he wasn't listening to the professor but it's the first time he didn't listen to Mr. Huang talking because he was Junhui's favorite professor. 

He turns to his side to Jihoon if he heard the names of the people he was suppose to work with but instead of meeting the usual sight of chesnut brown hair, he saw Wonwoo with 2 other people. He yelped and fell off his seat, startling the professor who was arranging his files. Wonwoo and another girl reached for his hands and pulled him up.

"Why do you keep falling everytime we meet?" Wonwoo smiled at him but his eyes held a bit of concern for the other. Junhui was flustered (let's face it, he's always flustered and blushing) and snapped his notebook closed before anyone could see the letter folded in it. The other boy raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

Junhui cleared is throat and placed all pf his things in his bag. "You guys are my group mates?" He wanted to sound like he was in control of the group but his voice came out tinier and quieter than he ever expected. They all nodded and introduced themselves. The girl who helped him up was named Kang Seulgi. Junhui recognized her as the pretty girl in Soonyoung's dance class and the one who was the substitute for him when he couldn't participate in a national university contest.

The boy with the purple hair and spectacles was called Kim Namjoon, the university's council president. Though most people usually misinterpret him as a deliquent because of his fashion, Junhui heard a lot of stories about Namjoon helping a lot of people at different events, scenarios and reasons. He was like an angel sent from heaven to watch over people with his side kick Ryan of KakaoTalk who he seems to bring everywhere.

Seulgi pulled out a tab and stylus before plopping down on Soonyoung's chair. Junhui stared at awe at how smooth and quick she controlled the tab using the slim stick. He was never good with gadgets and technology which is why he's amazed at anyone who can control those things with ease. Namjoon took out a notepad and stood infront of the desks.

"Well, the project's split into two halves. The first half consists of photographing a certain object, person or scenery. There has to be at least 10 different shots. The second half is the designing of the scrapbook where we'll put the photos in a pleasing manner." Namjoon clicked his tongue and continued to scribble down on the notepad, "Any suggestions for the lucky muse?"

A list of things were given out but none of them seemed to be fitting for the group. Junhui wanted to suggest a group of friends hanging out in different places but he was too scared to voice out his opinions to his frustrated and slightly angered groupmates. He silently sketched at the side while listening to the quarrels of his groupmates. The problem of having a lot of intelligent people in a group is when ideas collide and all of them want to do their own idea.

A sudden flash attacked his sight and he fell to the floor once again. He heard Seulgi give an approving hum and saw her glance at him before smiling to herself and scribbling away on the tab. Namjoon started assigning something that he couldn't quite get then they all exchanged emails and phone numbers. Seulgi and Namjoon left the room afterwards since they had another urgent class meeting.

Junhui tapped Wonwoo's left shoulder and waited for the other to notice him. When Junhui finally looked up, he saw a photo of a person's side profile while he sketched with a calm expression on his face. His eyes widened when be realized that the flash came from Wonwoo's phone. His mouth fell open when he realized he would be the subject for the group project. Him. The most uninteresting subject the world will ever see.

"You're not uninteresting? You're actually the opposite."

Junhui flushed at his words and at the fact that he said it out loud. "I'm sure we could change the subject. It isn't that late to do it since we actually haven't started it yet."

Wonwoo frowned and flicked Junhui's forehead, "Hey, you're a really good-looking and beautiful person inside and out. Don't belittle yourself." He stood up and grabbed his backpack before turning to Junhui. "Let's go out and plan for the project. Come on, Minghao told me you like a small Chinese restaurant down the street."

\---

The two silently sat down in one of the stalls of the restaurant. It was nice to discuss about anything inside since the stalls had curtains and had a distrance from each other. Wonwoo cleared his throat and took a notepad similar to what Namjoon had earlier.

"Is it fine if we take photos of you in winter clothing? You could stand by a frozen lake or something or do the couple thing."

Junhui tilted his head to the side, "Couple thing?"

"Yeah, the one where you hold the hand of someone and act like you're dragging them with you."

"But who's hand will I hold?"

"Mine," Wonwoo's eyes slightly widened at his own words, "Since I'm holding the camera and it would seem realistic. After all, that's how most people do it."

Junhui nodded and Wonwoo's sighed, partly glad that he was too innocent to actually notice the motive of Wonwoo's words. Junhui saw the letter in his open bag, maybe he should give it now?

 _What if you give it on the party?_ A quiet voice in his head asks. Junhui thought about it but wouldn't that make the party atmosphere lower? At least now he could actually back out of the party if things go embarrassingly wrong and he could easily run out of this place. He suddenly feels guilty at the thought of leaving Wonwoo suffering to pay the bill since he's sure enough he's going to be rejected.

But still he nods to himself and reaches for the letter. _It's now or never_ , he thinks again. _Yeah never see him again too_ the voice in his head supplies.  
At the same time, Wonwoo grabbed something in his bag too.

"Wonw-"

"Hey-"

The two looked at each other before staying silent.

"You were saying something?"

Junhui played with the chopsticks on his plate before answering, "I was going to give you somethin /em..Did you get hurt? Did someone attempt to beat you up? Oh my god what if they come back? Are they part of a gang?emg?"

Wonwoo nodded, "Actually, I was going to give you something too. Why don't we hand it over at the same time?"

He hesitated befofe nodded. What could Wonwoo give me? The project rubric? Something he forget when he stayed(read: passed out) at Wonwoo's apartment? He couldn't think of anything.

Junhui passed over the letter while looking and got a small box from Wonwoo. He didn't dare look up to see his face and focused on the small box on his lap. He gently opened it and stared at contents of the box. There was a small necklace and a paper under it. He took out the necklace and stared at it in awe.

It was the same necklace he told Soonyoung that he wanted for Christmas but Soonyoung sadly told him it was out of stock since someone else bought it first. Junhui looked up at Wonwoo and the latter was looking at him with a nervous smile on his face.

"Soonyoung told me you like that necklace. I bought it ahead but I was scared to give it to you." Wonwoo carefully placed Junhui's letter on the table, "I thought of giving it to you on the party but I knew that I wanted to see you going with me while wearing that at the party."

"Are you-?"

"Yes, I'm asking you to go with me to the party. Not just the party actually but to go with me on dates and basically everywhere together. Do you want to?"

Junhui's eyes started to water at Wonwoo's words. It wasn't that romantic but Junhui's a sensitive person who loves the man infront of him to death. He noda furiously while trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Wonwoo smiles and reaches out to grab Junhui's hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"Your letter by the way, is it bad to say that you actually told me every word from it when you were drunk? Except for the last parts."

He groaned and hit his head on the table. He thought nothing went wrong when he was drunk since Wonwoo said nothing earlier about it.

"And that gave me confidence to actually give this to you. That seemed like cheating didn't it?" Wonwoo gave a cheeky smile and Junhui just sighed but he couldn't help but smile too.

For once, Junhui's happy that he listened to Soonyoung's advice of writing a letter and getting drunk.

"Please do remind me to thank Soonyoung."

"Yeah I guess we do have to thank him for his ideas."

\---

Soonyoung sneezed and Jihoon immediately came over to touch his forehead. "Are you sick? The doctor said not to push yourself."

He shook his head and drank the water Jihoon gave him, "Maybe it's because of the cold don't worry too much."

Jihoon scoffs at his boyfriend's words, "You need to stop pushing yourself to get Wonwoo and Junhui together. You made yourself vomit because of it before."

Soonyoung grimaces at the memory of trying to get Wonwoo to create a letter and gift box to Junhui for his confession. Wonwoo jokingly dared him to eat some type of spicy thing _and_ a small bag of chili pepper but Soonyoung did it anyway desperate for his friends to finally get together since they make each other happy.

The two enter Jisoo's coffee shop and greet them hello. Seungkwan simply smiles and hands him Jisoo's phone. There was a photo of a flustered Junhui wearing the necklace that Wonwoo bought with the caption _I did it_. Soonyoung yelled out loud and replied, _Fucking finally you asshole. You made Junhui wait for years for that. Remember this you goddamn ass I'm the best man in the wedding -Soon_

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i just wrote somebody help


End file.
